iplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Augusto "Gusto" Rivera
Augusto "Gusto" Rivera is a character role-played by Tapangking Bio Augusto Rivera, known as "Gusto" by many is a man from no known origin and past. He claims to be the best driver of Delo Santos City and painstakingly does whatever it takes to prove to everyone that he is. Gusto is a mild manner man, with a very tiny voice. People have identified his voice to be similar to the fictional character Mojacko. He is quick witted and have been known to learn things faster than that of a normal pleb. He has shown prominent signs of possessing a very high IQ but quite ironically, showing the demeanor of the opposite. Gusto is also a skilled tactician. Able to devise elaborate events, scenarios and plans that have aided and impressed numerous people around the city. Driving around the city for many hours have given him valuable knowledge about it. He uses this information to execute his plans. He has a peculiar penchant towards catching cockroaches (ipis) around the city. He is a proclaimed professional "Ipis Hunter" and have devoted his life to finding the legendary "Golden Ipis" which, according to him, is the coveted prize catch for people of his kind and will make him famous someday. Backstory Gusto arrived in Los Santos one night, bloodied, bruised and was in the brink of death. Calling for help inside an empty Los Santos Police Department. He was fortunately saved and brought to the "Albularyo" by his very first friend and personal mechanic Lych Wakanda. Gusto had very little knowledge of how the world normally works in his first few weeks in Los Santos. People believed that he was a very simple minded man with a slow brain. His naivety usually puts him in a position where people would either avoid him or take advantage of him. He has met a number of people in his stay in Los Santos that have shaped his destiny as a criminal. Notably, Pepito Manigbas who provided him the necessary essentials to live a decent life in the city. Bonzatskie who have taught him the basics of doing crime in the city. Arthur Pleck who hired him to be a personal driver and became not only his partner in crime to the city but also his best friend. Dissociative Identity Disorder Gusto suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder and to date has maintained 3 distinct and relatively enduring personality states. Although this has not been officially diagnosed by any doctor from the LSMS, this was originally discovered accidentally by Bonzatskie when he handed out a Marijuana joint to gusto. The very first personality emerged as Husto, with a striking contrast to his original personality. Although in the past, drugs, tobacco and alcohol can trigger the appearance of these personalities, Gusto has recently been able to call them out of his own will and is completely dependent on his current emotional state at the time of calling them out. These are the following: # Gusto - A mild mannered, tiny voiced man who is curious about a lot of things. He acts and talks like a small child but has become mischievous and assertive during his stay in Los Santos. # Husto - Was the very first known personality state of Gusto. Husto is the complete contrast of Gusto. He is a brash, Deep Voiced man who seem to have knowledge of how crime works. Husto is also an expert marksman and is skilled in handling firearms. This raises the question of what the origin of Gusto really is, is he really the dominant personality? Or did he emerge because of Husto's past. Husto has been known to be called out at time where Gusto experiences a time where he needs to be brave and skilled. # Bryner "BTW" Santos - is a personality state developed at a time when gusto suffered a mental breakdown following a very heartbreaking decision to leave his very first loved one Lili Yanna. Bryner has been known to be called out whenever gusto experiences great sadness and pain. It has been debated whether Bryner really is a personality state or one that was developed and invented by Gusto himself. Category:Male